


Short Notice

by hermioneclone



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, klaine wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3409952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermioneclone/pseuds/hermioneclone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everyone was surprised when Kurt and Blaine walked down that aisle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short Notice

“I think it would be nice if it was a surprise,” Blaine informed Kurt as they hastily changed into the tuxes that Brittany and Sue had picked out for them. How they got their measurements (they fit perfectly) was something Kurt really didn’t want to focus on right now. Not when he was marrying Blaine in less than an hour. Maybe he shouldn’t think too much about that either, he might explode from the sudden surge of excitement.

“I don’t know…” Kurt hedged, hating the way Blaine’s face fell at the slightest hesitation. It wasn’t the first time he’d seen that look, not even the first time tonight. He filed that away as something they needed to talk about. But not right now because they were getting married.

“We were surprised,” Blaine reminded him. “It could be fun.”

Kurt considered it for a moment. “I suppose…” he muttered as he straightened Blaine’s tie.

“Please?” Blaine asked, his face contorting into that look that made him powerless to resist.

Tugging on the tie slightly, Kurt pulled Blaine close for a tender kiss. “As if I could deny you anything,” He mumbled, foreheads pressed together.

“Really?” Blaine asked, his eyes lighting up as his face melted into absolute adoration.

“Really. You’re always doing things for me. I’m going to spend the rest of my life showing you how much you mean to me, how much I love you. How much I trust you. I’m taking this leap, let’s just go for it.” He paused, having one concern. “But we have to tell Dad. For one thing, he’s leading the ceremony. But I also don’t want to be responsible for another heart attack.”

“We’ll tell Burt,” Blaine assured him, leaning in for his own kiss.

“Ugh, get a room,” Santana groaned as she poked her head in, making exaggerated faces of disgusted.

“We plan on it,” Kurt replied dryly, smirking as he pulled Blaine close. Santana’s face melted into something shockingly tender, and Kurt was taken aback at just how much she was letting them be a part of her big day. “Are you really sure about this?” he asked, needing to know before his own self doubts could clamor for attention.

“Look Hummel, if you had asked me sophomore year of high school, I would have thought that you’d taken crazy pills. But I think I might venture to call us friends.” Kurt smiled ruefully, thinking back on what his sixteen year old self would have thought about that concept. “Britt was right...the four of us really are in it together. So if we’re going to do this thing, let’s do it right.”

“Okay,” Kurt managed to get out; his mouth had formed the biggest grin imaginable. “Let’s do this.”

***

“Hey, Dad, can we talk?” Kurt asked, squeezing Blaine’s hand tightly as he led his fiancé into the back room where his father was supposed to be preparing for his officiating duties but in all actuality was flipping through note cards and freaking out.

“Right now isn’t really a good time Kurt,” Burt apologized, smiling at their joined hands.

“It’s important. It’s about the wedding.”

His dad’s face fell. “Oh no, is Brittany getting cold feet? Because I told her just to put slippers on or something…”

“No…” Kurt replied, shaking his head with a confused expression at hearing something so Britt coming out of his father’s mouth. “Britt and Santana are still getting married. They just aren’t the only ones.” Kurt raised his and Blaine’s hands, smiling at his father knowingly.

Burt’s eyes widened comically as he looked back and forth between the two of them. “You...wedding...really?”

“Really,” Blaine confirmed.

“Oh my god, my boys are getting married!” Burt practically squealed, tossing his note cards into the air in order to pull them both into a bone crushing hug. “I am so happy for you guys.” He pulled back suddenly. “You’re sure about this? I mean, once you do this...you’re in it for the long haul.

Kurt looked over at Blaine, catching his gaze. “We’re sure,” they replied in unison as they beamed at each other.

“Good,” Burt replied firmly, clearly trying to regain his composure. “Okay, now get lost so I can rework this ceremony. You could have given a guy some warning…”

“You’re getting more than most people…” Kurt told him as they headed towards the door, Blaine ducking out first to give them a minute.

“It’s okay,” Burt assured him. “I’ve been waiting for this day your whole life. I’m ready. Or as ready as I’ll ever be.”

“Same goes for me,” Kurt confessed, giving his father one last hug.

“Now go, I got my kid’s wedding to prepare for.”


End file.
